


I'm a Witch!

by Moit



Category: The Faculty (1998)
Genre: Crossdressing, Fluff, Halloween, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-31
Updated: 2012-10-31
Packaged: 2018-03-03 20:44:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2886905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moit/pseuds/Moit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'm a witch!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm a Witch!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [addie71](https://archiveofourown.org/users/addie71/gifts).



"I'm a witch!" Casey shouted, adding a dramatic cackle to the end of his sentence. 

Zeke just stared at him. "You're wearing high heels." 

"They're boots," Casey frowned, pulling up his full black skirt to present the side of his dainty black boot in which disappeared black and white striped stockings. "I told you I was going all-out this year. Not being in Herrington means not having to worry about Gabe taunting me about the stuff I learned in drama. So I like make-up. Big fuckin' deal." 

Zeke shook his head. He blew out a breath and lit a cigarette. "You're lucky I love you, Connor." 

Casey reached out and took Zeke's free hand. "You're lucky I share my make-up." 

"That too," Zeke said, offering a toothy grin beneath the skeleton painted on his face.


End file.
